


【all水】最冷一天 （上）

by Kuudo



Category: all jackeylove, 天水, 松水, 羞水 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo
Summary: 惟愿在剩余光线面前，留住两眼只见你一面。
Kudos: 21





	【all水】最冷一天 （上）

老爹新提上来的副官非军校出身，面青肌瘦，是个毛头小子，只立过一次功，就是从悬崖边上捞回来一个将死之人，身上的迷彩服当场改换成黄呢子，穿起来格外沉甸，把这原本就不高的小副官更压矮了一截。

高天亮今天不去靶场。他从装甲车上落下来，早上出门才擦得锃亮的靴子扑了灰，看见那副官站在姜府门口晃悠，就向他招了招手。副官小跑过来叫了声高少爷，高天亮不应声，只拖了他的外衣叫他蹲下来，拿那上好的料子擦靴子。

他不准你进去啊。

高天亮笑起来眼睛眯成缝，从镜片下的两道狭长之间泄出一点戏谑的眼神。副官摇摇头，手指着大门：“少爷知道，我不方便进去的。”高天亮拿了他手里的卷宗，说要不我替你去吧。小副官遇了救星，忙向他作了个揖。

高天亮推门进去。姜承録把这御花园翻修过一遍，两侧各堆一个莲花池，生难养活的紫色睡莲，下有红鱼、白鱼，成双游着。贴着围墙栽一圈刺蔷薇，粉白色，攀援在铁质栅栏上，天光蒙蒙亮。下头躺椅上倚了个人，是喻文波，挽着一截袖子手伸进池塘里晃着水，臂上泛出一层淡青色。

他刚睡醒，头发乱糟糟地支棱着，眼皮还很是困倦地搭下来。见了高天亮，踩进鞋子里走过去，湿淋淋的一只手无骨样垂落。

这人算高天亮半个小妈，姜承録是他半个爹，或者说，姜承録算整座城的半个爹，还有半个才轮得到亲生父母，那男人曾被称作救世主。高天亮盯着喻文波的背影看了半响，他一身的骨头睡酥了，走起路来衣摆摇曳生香，湿手虚攀着花枝借力，一路进了屋里。

高天亮跟了进去。喻文波又爬上一张金丝绒毯椅，仰起头来看他，从脸看到手里的卷宗，又看回脸。高天亮瞧见他那模样，舔舔干燥的嘴唇，很想要一支烟来吸。他从军裤里抽出一盒压瘪了的烟，向喻文波递过去，换来他蹙眉一瞥。

不要，腻。

高天亮笑了笑，兀自点火，擦的一声。他干瘦，拢起来的一双手像一把柴，皮肤偏暗，山林里的野狼。

“姜承録不在？”

不在。

高天亮一手插在裤兜，晃着身子左右看了看，再盯回喻文波身上，“他昨晚又弄你了？”

喻文波脸贴着椅面，不应声，从黑袍底下露出一截小腿，让人看见是一副被折腾过的样子，扶也扶不直。他笑了一下，在闻那种腻人的烟味。

“怎么，连你都听见了？”

好皮囊，笑起来尤其是。这屋子里没人气，冷得出奇，四面烫金箔的墙纸只是烘出一点没有温度的红亮。高天亮跺了跺脚，从架上拿了一件雪白裘衣，却不是自己披，而搭在了喻文波身上。喻文波斜眼看他，细绒拥出一只眼梢艳长的雪狐。

这人是姜承録的心头宝。其他人但凡对姜承録说个不字，肠子落地喂了桃花，对喻文波他很是“纵容”，像没了神智。姜承録刚下车，仆人已站在门口等候多时，他不给一个眼神，径直上楼走到里屋去，唤喻文波出来。娶妻之后，他不再要副官或者侍从碰他的帽子、大衣。

喻文波立在窗口瞧雪地里那辆车，身上只一件薄薄的绸子睡衣，没听见他说话似的。姜承録自顾自地脱了外衣，帽子一挂，身上带着冷冽的雪气，从背后压过去。顺着冰枝所指，那里头是高天亮，正翘起双腿坐在驾驶座上，吸他的第三根烟，手搭在车窗外抖着灰。那一点点灰燃尽了落下来，还能烫了雪似的。

姜承録一手摸过喻文波的腰紧了紧，从鬓角边细密密吻他，灰尘一般。喻文波受不住亲，甫一泄出声来，被姜承錄抓住了破绽扳到怀里狠吻。嘴唇粘着嘴唇，喻文波换不上气，推他的手慢慢没了力，只揪着，衬衫之下姜承録的胸膛鼓鼓的，怦怦的。

姜承録往外略一放眼，见高天亮手一落，将半支烟扔进了雪里，似乎有所感应，他微微侧过脸来，搭手上帽檐向姜承錄敬了个礼，那笑容印得极深。姜承録回了他一个极淡的笑，他把喻文波半搂半抱地移到床边，从床下摸出一根细长的锁链来，捉了他的脚腕。喻文波这时挣扎起来，蹬动腿，想要缩到床的另一边去。

姜承録轻而易举地就将他拖到自己怀里，从颈脖一路用了些力气揉捏到腰、到尾椎，面颊贴着他的脸，亲昵极了。“要把你锁起来了。”

喻文波扑腾了两下，想从他怀里挣出去，他声音软，细，求起情来格外让男人心动，就喊他：“姜承録，姜承録，你不要这样好不好。”

姜承録捏着他的脸看了看，问他，给我一个理由呢？

喻文波盯着他的眼睛，半响，脱力仰下去。他知道他找不到任何一个让姜承録对他心软的理由了。

喻文波是被人捡到交给姜承録的。

他被带到他面前时神情恍惚，低眉顺目，衣服上凝了一块又一块血斑，一张素白的脸灰扑扑的。那个士兵是个新兵蛋子，第一次见老爹，说话唯唯诺诺，只一直按着喻文波的头，说这个人很可疑，在礁堡外头那个被炸掉的悬崖边徘徊了好几天，抓住他的时候他正想要攀着石头跳下去。

姜承録从肩上摘下两颗星，埋低身子，将那士兵的手从喻文波头上拿开。喻文波半是昏迷，整个人往地上跌落，姜承録一把搂了他，大拇指抚开他脸上的灰，小心地抱到怀里。小士兵看看星星，再看看长官怀里瘫软的那个人，心肠像被揪了一下。有一点痒，一点疼，落在小美人尖尖的一点下颌，滑下来的一点手腕上。

军区里都叫那位，小夫人。

小夫人年纪轻，小得可怜可惜。云都无人不知他的名字，十七岁差点炸了姜承録的府邸，再早一些，两军阵前，十六岁的喻文波扛两把QCW微声冲锋，扫开一片血光，腿上绑着匕首手起刀落，军靴踩过车前盖，斜来的眉眼如飞一般，扬开遮眼的短发，是一张过分出格的，清丽明艳的脸。

云都养人，只养孤儿，养成国都忠诚的狗或暴君。姜承録是其中一个，他当老爹时这城就姓姜，换主换姓，下一个会是高天亮或者刘青松，他们是姜家的少爷，姜家的提线木偶人。小夫人比少爷们还小一些，收拾成一个粉雕玉琢的小新娘，黑衣黑裙，白礼帽白领花，一动不动。高天亮从顶楼的高窗之间望下去，直直地，见他陷落在一片枝叶阴影间。

他抬枪压在窗栏上，黑漆漆的枪口对准喻文波的脑袋。刘青松盘腿坐在地上吃吃地看着他笑，打火机撂开又合上，等他扣动扳机那一声脆响。但没等到。高天亮回身将枪靠在墙边：可惜了，变成了个漂亮的废物，给人当活靶子。

刘青松趴上窗台看。风将枯树叶吹离枝桠，吹向天空去，吹向群山去。风也吹，把喻文波的帽子吹起来，他抬眼来望，风撩动他的耳发如子弹掠过，乍起、乍息。

夫人实在是太小了些，这个年纪的身体习惯了贫瘠的养分，不再生长，窝在偌大一张软床上像一只初生的小猫崽，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着门底那一点点人的阴影，怯。姜承録把他抱上来的，喻文波躺在他手臂间的身体有些僵硬，姜承録的手很宽，轻轻地握着他的腰，是那样的烫，握住了一捧雪。太盈盈。

喻文波才醒过来那会儿精神不济，姜承錄喂了他半个月七红羹。他一睡就是大半天，姜承錄到晚上回来，他难得是醒的，拉住姜承録的衣袖问可以走了吗。姜承録一勺一勺将莲子碾烂递到他嘴边，问他去哪里。

喻文波捏着被角，答，去找史森明。姜承録顿了顿手，很重地放下碗，瓷勺跌在桌面上，里头的羹汤烂烂地淌了出来。喻文波抖了一下，忽然翻身下床想要跑。

他被很轻巧地提捉了回来，男人实在是太大了，擒住他后脖颈往床上一扔，胸膛抵在他身前，粗鲁的野蛮的吻烫在他脸上，脖子上，喻文波摔得晕乎乎的，想扭开他，叫他不要这样。

他从前对他那点难得的畏惧，姜承録听了觉得可笑。

他把喻文波雪一样冷而白的脸颊和胸口亲得粉粉的。这小东西，小东西，养在掌心里多好。他挨着他的脸，语气恳切，“嫁给我，不去找别人，好吗？”喻文波愣愣地，为他忽然的放过而轻颤着，柔软的黑发散开在床铺间，他软软地推他，说我不要，我不喜欢你。

好纯，无邪无垢。姜承録抵在他锁骨上笑出来：谁告诉你的，只有喜欢一个人才能嫁给他吗？

喻文波要是能立刻喜欢他当然最好了。他实在太喜欢他了，等不到他们相识，等不到喻文波也喜欢他的那个时候了，他喜欢得要了命，在战场上一见他就烧着了似地，恨不得把他抢过来揉到怀里咬着吃了。喻文波的不答应没有用，他不算顺从，可也细皮嫩肉经不起折腾，耍枪弄刀的力量在姜承録面前不如绣花。拳打脚踢、撕扯啃咬，姜承錄任他闹，间歇把他压在怀里亲到没力气，亲到泪眼汪汪，姜承録会捏起他的下颌，轻轻擦去他的眼泪。

“亲一下就哭，你怎么回事……以后怎么办？”

喻文波晕晕然瘫在那里，拳头像是小棉花团落在床铺间。这样的一个小美人，一旦被人惦念上，哪怕是废了手脚也好，断然不能放走了，好像到了外头就活不下去似的，要用迷楼重重锁起来。

姜承録专断、暴戾，偶然温柔，只在折腾狠了之后，声声哄着喻文波，好像他才是那个任性的人。他把小美人搂着揉着，散他一身的痛，又再揉红，揉到他双腿间容纳男人的地方，往里探，那处湿热的穴道含着男人的精，他浑身都是宝，都是他的，里里外外烂软、淫靡，小小的春宫，小小的安乐窝。

姜承録不在他身上发泄，能留印子都是一遍一遍咬出来，揉出来的，他怜他怜得紧。喻文波砸东西，砸花瓶，砸书柜，姜承録把他按在床上亲的时候他从床头捞起台灯就往他脑袋上砸，自己还很怯地抖了一抖，生怕男人发狠弄他。

姜承録取下眼镜放在一边，没空擦，镜片上沾着两滴血迹，好像有什么东西从那两滴血珠子里在看喻文波。他仰着头，嘴巴抿成一条线，孤绝、势弱，雪白的窄腰上留着昨晚男人捏出来的手印。

姜承録抬手将他翻个面，轻轻叼住他的脖颈，然后捅进他身体里。喻文波哭喘着往前爬，感受男人在他体内如烧铸好的利剑，这么硬这么烫，要把他捣碎了弄化了。喻文波会求饶。意识不清醒的时候，什么话都说得出来，他躲在六尺寒冰之下，姜承録不是春风。他只是凿开他，从那底下把他捞起来。

湿透了冷透了的身体，那样柔顺地，没有知觉地，像一条白绸带搭在他的臂弯间，轻轻地滑下去。

他喜欢折腾他，他乐在其中，喜欢他娇喘微微，气若游丝。满身的瓷薄、玉软，水里头的月影子，梦游了太虚。他把病中的小东西带到军营里去，抱他在膝头，喻文波的脸好烫，眼睛也睁不开，襁褓里的幼崽，寻着冰凉处去，脸蛋就贴在姜承録裤腰的皮扣上来回蹭了两下。

姜承録不避嫌，将他提起来去啄他软软的嘴，他渴极了，缠上去要水源。两排桌子上的人纷纷低下头来，小夫人的手搭在桌上，细弱的一段，这样轻轻地挠着，细细碎碎的声响。

姜承録抱他到隔壁会议室里去，门一关，把他放在桌上，摊开他，从他双腿间摸上去，喻文波烧得没力气推开他，只是静静蜷着，容人放肆。他吃东西也是猫食，以前有一顿没一顿地饿惯了，想以绝食抵抗姜承録的囚禁，最后被绑在床上捏开嘴喂进去。姜承録有办法收拾他，只是喜欢他反抗。

他喜欢他反抗，张着小爪子用力地挠啊，挥舞啊，愠怒的神色那样水灵生动，最后还不是被拎到床上，小猫一样叫。冰都给他叫化了，他动一下就抖掉身上一点碎雪，好像一个绒绒的春天。姜承錄用膝盖顶着他身下那处美妙的肉户，一点一点磨，问他，喜欢我弄你吗，喜欢的对吗。

喻文波不说话。他没有办法从这里逃出去，但他可以保持沉默。

姜承録从雪柜上沾了点烟灰，举起来对着日光看，窸窸窣窣，零零落落，从指尖捻下去。喻文波晃着脚，盯着那条细细的链条一直延伸到床底下，铜球撞着床板，发出那种车轮碾过的轰轰的声音。他把自己撑起来，说，你锁着我，我可以不出去，那别人就不进来么。

姜承録拧身，那点烟灰吃进嘴唇，把舔湿的手指往喻文波身下捅，一边操他一边说，他敢吗，他有种吗。喻文波抖着，阴穴绞紧了手指，一次一次被弄到潮吹，他不甘示弱，弯起眼睛，“你说谁啊，哪个他啊。”

姜承録像蛇一样缠着他，这只兔子再怎么挣扎，只会被缠得更紧。姜承錄的卧室门上刻着一座神像，静默地合掌，房间外有两个仆人也石像样垂目站着，这扇门始终关着，不被看见里头那景象。

只听见，轻轻的对话声渐渐不成形，清泠泠的呻吟有些不堪人听，仆人只是将头埋得更低。姜承錄忍着气，烙在他背上的手像铜球一样压着，坠着。喻文波浑身汗湿了，轻轻地嘶气，趴在姜承録身上喘，被顶弄一下都受不了似地，脚趾蜷起来，脚腕被铁铐磨出红，姜承録的大拇指挨挨他的脸，亲他的眼泪水，“再分开点......波波太紧了。”

你乖，我就不铐着你，好不好？

明天跟我去部队里，要三四天，我舍不得你留在这里，好不好。

喻文波被他养得娇气，一身的软肉握在手里揉捏，很快就软成一滩，被放倒在床上，姜承録慢慢插进去顶弄他湿软的肉户，他只会细细地呜咽了，受不住时缩一下，链条稀稀拉拉地响动。

“不要了.......真的，不行了......”

他拿汗湿的小脸去蹭姜承録的手臂，小小一截舌尖红红的，伸出来舔舔。姜承録堵住他的嘴，他就往后缩，舌头也缩回去，被嘬着亲，小东西，喘一声都是绵绵的声音，天生在床上挨人操的，这么好的小东西，怎么会被放上战场，又怎么能不拿枪呢。

被他的大腿夹住窒息毙命前，闻他一身的硝烟和雪霜，冷而烈。他现在有多快活，就有多嫉妒此前在喻文波身边的那人。小东西的十六岁令人眼红，皮相没如今细致，一颗没长开的雪团子，到处都显得太幼嫩了些，扛枪时会让人担心后坐力伤了细弱的骨骼。姜承録见过他头发有些长地，柔软地顺着颈脖贴下来的样子。见过一面，他好怜。

“留长吧，把头发。”他一下一下顺着喻文波的发，这样的软，这样的黑，在骨节间落下去，姜承録略一用力，就托出他一个秀致的轮廓来。为什么喜欢你，为什么想要你，小波怎么还会这样问。

因为美。他是足够美的，他就是美。冬雪层层压下来，脚印深深，喻文波裹在黑色制服大衣里，胸口照样扎白礼花，旁人穿来臃肿的大衣穿在他身上，收紧的一截腰线流畅，背脊挺拔，侧身一个清瘦的轮廓印在雪色里，是一种清俊的英气。但他眉目生得太秾丽，微微偏头咬住手套，眯起眼睛，狭长的眼尾拖出来一点无端的风情。

姜承録揽着他的腰，另一只手横过来包住他的手，叫他戴上手套，外头实在有些冷。喻文波不吱声，但又咬住另一只往下扯，姜承録盯着他近在迟尺的脸，将他那只手也扯过来握住，亲了亲嘴巴。

喻文波偏头去躲，腰被男人搂住，姿势显得有些别扭。姜承録不再欺他了，心情大好，步子也走的快了些。雪茫茫是一片天旋地转的景象。

屋子里暖气很足，姜承録脱了外衣抖雪，本想将喻文波安在副座上，看他甩了甩头发，蓬松松的样子格外乖，又忍不住要把他抱到膝上来。喻文波学乖了，只挣了两下就不再动弹，一个钟头的时间过得好慢，他靠在姜承録怀里昏昏欲睡。

“小波最近睡得好多，怎么回事。”

半醒间他听到姜承録开玩笑地在说，是不是怀孕了，像小猪一样。喻文波身体一僵，手搭在肚子上，呼吸都有些颤抖。姜承録没发现他的异常，只以为他还睡着，伸出手指勾勒他下颌的轮廓：但小波不能怀孕，被发现就完蛋了。

他好像很执迷于怀孕的事情，过一会儿把手搭在喻文波手背上，隔着揉了揉下头软软的肚皮，心疼地把他搂紧。

喻文波最近喜欢去靶场。骑马去的，靶场不远，刘青松见了他好几回，就倚在勘察楼上，抱臂，斜斜地看。刘青松原来当他不存在的，后来越想越心火热，抬枪瞄了他。他不是高天亮，对这个小夫人不心软。

子弹擦着耳发过去，喻文波笑起来，扭头去看墙壁上那个发烫冒烟的洞，他伸手在上面抚摸了一下，刘青松浑身一颤，仿佛是自己被他的手摸过似的。喻文波下楼来，他一只裤腿挽上去一些，脚腕上扎着块方巾，走路有些一瘸一拐。刘青松把枪一放，搭在栅栏前吹口哨：欸，姜承録真把你铐在床上啊？

喻文波斜来看了他一眼，只是笑。

他声音有点哑：你很想知道？

刘青松摊了摊手。他说，你可以自己来看。刘青松一瞪眼，觉得他简直是个狐狸精。

“我不去，我又不是高天亮那个傻逼，待了七天禁闭室，他妈的跟鬼似的。”

喻文波默不作声，只是从他身边拿起那把枪，对准楼上刚刚站过的地方用掉了一发子弹，“再练练准星，下次就能一枪爆头。”

刘青松看着他，越发觉得他有意思。他牵来一匹马，从马上伸出一只手来要拉喻文波上去，喻文波摇头，指着自己的那一匹：我只骑烈的，不骑乖的。

抽烟不抽甜的，马不骑乖的。刘青松一手抓着缰绳，半个身子弯下来捞他上马，狠狠一抽，扬长而去。他从身后拥住喻文波，说话的声音被风吹散了，喻文波侧过脸来认真听，只听到轰鸣。刘青松对话无果，不再说了，笑就挂在脸上，盯着他雪一样的侧脸几次想挨过去。

禁闭室里高天亮缩在角落，瘾犯了正嚼烟草，看见他从上头探出来的脑袋，猛砸了一下铁皮墙壁，喊他扔个打火机下来。他说再等等，快出来了。他还说，今天喻文波来靶场了，他开了一枪。高天亮的眼睛在天窗下格外明亮，反照出天光，他勾起唇角，和刘青松一起笑出来。

后来喻文波再去靶场，是跟着姜承録一起。那马很乖，驮着他们慢慢地走，士兵们站成一排，刘青松和高天亮站在副官身边，低头。姜承録的靴子先踏过来，然后喻文波被放下地，他的靴子点在地上，鞋头有些湿，扑了灰，高天亮盯着看，仿佛能从那鞋面穿透进去，看见他缩在椅子上，从黑袍下露出的莹白脚趾。

他很想吸一只烟，背对着众人，悄悄按开了打火机。擦的一声，喻文波翘起来的眼尾似乎是笑的，流转过来，高天亮握着那个打火机，忽然有种想爬到他身边的冲动。姜承録私下对着喻文波是个随时随地都发情的动物，哪怕是在副官面前要摆出长官的威仪来，说话时也贴喻文波很近，时不时碰碰他的脸。

“小波会用这个吧，我记得，小波杀过那么多人。”

喻文波侧开脸，不作声。他恹恹地瞧着里头一排人，跪在地上双手背后束起来，一动不动的活靶子。姜承録从身后搂住他，把枪放在他手里，下巴抵在他肩上：找找以前的感觉怎么样？小波玩枪的时候很漂亮。

喻文波也一动不动。半响，他虚虚地扣动了一下扳机，枪没响，他在姜承録怀里一直抖，侧身贴着他胸口，手指搅上他衣领，“不要，我怕。”

姜承録像一个救世主那样悲悯地看着怀里的喻文波，揉了揉他的头发，把他团紧了。他示意刘青松动手，刘青松走过来，背对着喻文波开了五枪，枪枪爆头，肩震得发麻。喻文波在姜承録怀里像精巧脆弱的小雪娃娃，一声响动都能将他震碎了似的，他愣愣地盯着少年的背影看，被姜承錄捂住了耳朵。

回去的车马急。喻文波被扛起来放到马上，越过姜承録的肩看见高天亮和刘青松在靶场外站着，也在看他。他回搂住姜承録，被男人甩进了卧室按在床上，姜承録好像忍了很久，看不得喻文波摆出那个天真无辜的样子。他低喘着，毛糙的吻落下来，小美人在他身下躲，被捉了腕按在头顶，一具冰雪的身体堪堪露出，双腿间柔软紧致。

小波都忘记了吗？以前的事情，没有忘记对不对，为什么不开枪？

喻文波睁大眼睛，眼里含着泪花喊痛。他太娇气了，娇气得不像是他，娇气得姜承録更想弄疼他。他忽然有些骄傲，有些高兴地，挤开喻文波的腿，粗大的勃起的性器隔着布料顶磨那朵淫糜的肉花，一边蹭动着，要他为他流水，一边想，是他把喻文波养成了这个样子。这个，天真不谙世事，娇憨可怜的样子。

那不是他想要的吗。他的小夫人，小新娘，绽放的时候，刺都软软疲疲的，懒懒地躺在自己怀里，像池塘里的紫色睡莲，身上流淌出水的波光。粼粼。他把喻文波，从久经战场的十八岁养回去，让他只做闺阁里的珍珠白玉的小美人，不好吗。

可是他贪，他想。惊鸿一瞥间，喻文波脸上有血痕，冰面上起了火，每一口呼吸都是颤的、热的、痛的，他发狠地喘，眼泪和血一并滴进土里，发丝打湿了贴在脸上，烧红的颊像晕开的桃花，好艳。那样艳，身负一把太刀，不需要别人的保护，自千军前杀开一片，飞身到他心爱的男人面前。

血凝成了雪，冰刀霜剑，喻文波。他好迷他，在他身上开出淤红，吻一串一串，喻文波哭似地泄出一声吃痛的呻吟，姜承録硬得不行，哄他再分开些让他进去，毫无章法地挺动着腰，喻文波的阴穴里含了硬挺的性器，娇得出水，被顶弄一下就哭一下，男人太大了，对他来说，无休无止不停歇的性爱在要他的魂他的命，姜承録抓着他的手按在脸上，亲吻他手指上残留的一点点薄茧，搂抱着他起来。

他披了件大衣在喻文波身上，将他按在窗台，推开窗户，喻文波挣扎着，未果，愣愣地挨着窗楹，看姜承録从桌子抽屉里摸出小巧的手枪来，他站不住就要往下滑，姜承録用枪头顶着他的腰，一路移上来，让他绵软的手握了枪柄。

他指了指下头，“小波看见了吗，那儿有个人。”

喻文波勉强睁开眼，看见一个穿黄呢子大衣的小军官，单臂抱着卷宗站在门口张望，他隐约认出是那个将他从悬崖边上拉上来的人。姜承録说，“都是他把你捉了到我这里来的，你恨他吗？”

喻文波恍惚地点了点头，穴里坚硬的性器慢慢地动着，情欲一波盖过一波。姜承録一边操他，一边帮他握稳了枪，“那你亲手处决他，你如果恨他的话。”

喻文波虚虚地抬了手，凝出一点神识来，瞄准了那个年轻人的脑袋。他记得，再找找准星，要一枪爆头。他扣动了扳机，手枪直直地往下掉，枪响，门口那个人只是惊慌地缩了一缩，并没有应声倒地。

喻文波眨眨眼。莲花池塘映出一小片淡青的天色，白鱼红鱼成双地游。他感到自己无休止地坠了下去，身体绵绵地滑落，姜承録箍住他的腰将他按在身上，着迷地亲吻着他的每一处，他模模糊糊觉得，姜承録看他的眼神充满了怜悯。

他去推他，胡乱说着，“走开啊……不要你的可怜，不要你救我，求你了，求你了。不要绑住我……我要去找他，我不要你……”

姜承録温柔地舔弄着他，吸住他双腿间的肉户，舌头顶进去奸淫湿热的穴道，喻文波拧着腰喘哭，绷起腰臀的线条颤抖了一下，轻轻地跌回床面。

......不要吸.......好难受......

史森明……

他叫道。

姜承録抬起头来，伸手捏住了他的脖子：你叫谁？喻文波双手攀上来想要拉开他，渐渐看清楚身上这人的面目，他双眼噙泪，从眼尾细细淌下来，面色潮红，蹬动着腿，怎么掰也掰不动姜承録的手，只能这么狠狠地盯着他，慢慢脱了力，不再挣扎，向后仰起头来，把脆弱的命脉递到他手里，阖上了眼睛。

柔丽的黑发轻轻扫动着。姜承録抬手将他整个人拖进怀里，那样软的身子无骨似的，他只是花瓣而失去了枝，粉白的，一朵两朵，在冬雪里颤颤巍巍，好不容易捱完了命。

喻文波缓了一口气，挨在他怀里咳嗽起来，病极了的姿态，那霜雪的面上有一抹激动的粉，衬出整个人一时比一时柔艳。姜承録顺着他的发，黑而亮，茸茸细细。不要惹我生气，小波。姜承録说。在他湿润的水红的嘴上印了一下，又印了一下。

他用大衣裹着喻文波，把他抱到池塘边的躺椅上去。池面浮动着碎冰，枯荷已被捞尽，喻文波的发上有一点点莲的香，他昏恹地贴在男人的胸膛，姜承録唤了仆人，拿了暖炉子烤着他们的腿，红光将喻文波一张雪脸照得暖融融的。

门外的小副官抱着卷宗进来了，手里还提了个鸟笼子，那小鸟儿羽毛是淡青紫的，细绒，小巧，乖顺，缩成一个青紫色的小毛球，似乎冷极了。姜承録喊了喻文波两声，小雪人才慢慢地睁开眼睛，瞧着那只小鸟。姜承録问他喜不喜欢。他好一会儿没应声，有些抖。姜承録说，他不喜欢，拿去喂桃花，那狗种什么都吃。

小副官欸了一声，正要去提笼子，一只手细而凉，搭上了他的手腕。小副官了然，垂眉收手，心想小夫人当真是雪做的，手指是这样的冰冷而细软。喻文波把鸟笼子抱到怀里，盯着火光看了半响，姜承録亲亲他冷冷的头发，把那小脸移向自己怀里，喻文波只是顺从地靠着。一会儿，他从那笼子里捉出小鸟来，小手握着，一副震动的小巧的骨骼，砰砰的，热热的，烟斗似的。

他拎着小鸟的翅膀，往下放去，放到了暖炉上，鸟在手边翻滚挣动起来，啄了喻文波的手指，他也不松。姜承録忙扯开他，那鸟就直直掉到地上去，喻文波探头，视线被姜承録挡了大半，就愣愣地瞧着姜承錄的脑袋。

发疯似地，男人将他手指含进嘴里咬着嚼着。喻文波的眼淡淡扫下来，近乎慈悲而冷清的，姜承録抬眼来看他，只见枯枝阴影之下他轻轻蹙着眉，似乎有些痛了，然而始终是不悲不喜的。

他的小雪人。他将脸贴在喻文波胸口，感到一阵无可奈何的疲惫和困倦，夜色是一层一层湿下来的，低哑哑的天空笼着下头两个人，那样子竟有一种相依为命的，相爱的错觉。

高天亮换了一种烟吸，那种烟他以前没见过，烟头还是在悬崖边找到的，他猜这是喻文波喜欢的味道，就差人到外边带了几条。喻文波想跳下去的那个地方，残垣断壁的礁堡，再往里走是云都境内，姜承録的府邸，往北走是大漠黄烟，再到喻文波的故乡。

他想起自己第一次见到喻文波的时候，那天的风光如何，他容貌如何，都记不清了，依稀只有一种伸手去握的感觉，然而只是从水中捞了水，湿湿的，淡淡的，很快没有了。他懂得姜承録。

他其实最像姜承録。一个独裁者，一个足够狠心，足够冷情的，比姜承録更姜承録的人。他和刘青松整日里没有别的事情做，只是练枪、练格斗，偶尔去议事，他们住的地方离府邸不远，车轮轰轰碾过门前雪，刘青松会爬上围栏，拿长长的马鞭挥向高窗，招惹喻文波出来。

喻文波偷摸到靶场教他们用枪，他们把喻文波带到地下酒窖里，姜承録原来是好酒的，喻文波却沾不得，他就把这些酒封进地下。地底下干燥阴冷，冷香浸入碎骨，却把喻文波整个人哄暖起来，他太薄，几乎透明似的，一点点红衬出一种别样的病态来。

高天亮身上换的这种味道，他很喜欢，不自觉地挨很近。高天亮蹲在石阶上，一种暖融融的光罩在人身上，莫名有种缱绻的意味，然而他的侧脸只是这样冷，比喻文波的眼色更冰，更坚硬。刘青松弓着身子在捞酒喝，高天亮就这么靠在石阶边将喻文波看着，忽伸出手去，虚虚地用大拇指在他脸上擦了一下。

到底是不敢。喻文波笑起来，他闻都闻不得酒气，仰头露出一截细弱的脖颈，似乎有些难受，晕晕然如饱满的欲醉瓶。刘青松扭头来看他，各人的眉眼都动了情，见了他那样子，慢慢踱步到他面前，单膝跪过去，凑得很近。

我该叫你什么......小妈妈？

他笑起来，笑的弧度落在喻文波眼中，又熟悉又遥远。他像只小狮子，黄糟糟的头发乱乱的，额头贴在他脸上，亲昵得过分。喻文波滴酒不沾自醉，冷而细软的手指轻轻地挨上来。

刘青松一手捉了他的腕，欺身上前压开他双腿，将他抵在墙壁上吻过去。两张红艳的嘴，一室的酒气。高天亮手搭在膝盖上，只阴阴地瞧着刘青松吻他。刘青松还想做些什么，有些不舍得松开喻文波，手搭在他腰间往上乱揉弄。

夫人，你香香的。他贴着喻文波的唇，小孩子那样傻乎乎地说道，又凑到他颈脖间去嗅，喻文波痒了一下，就想要躲开，小狮子的本性上头，挨着他颈侧蹭了蹭，如愿听到喻文波细细的一声叫唤。

高天亮见他一边吻一边手不老实地剥喻文波衣服，抬脚往他屁股上踹，“够了，别弄他了。”

刘青松趴在他身上笑了声，闷闷的。

“你不想要他吗？”

他没听到高天亮的回答，门外传来清脆的脚步声。

刘青松放开喻文波，那小美人依依地从他怀里滑出去，挨着墙壁，嘴唇水亮，眼睛只一点点浓得化不开的光彩。刘青松对着墙壁跪着，有灯色如火光，照出喻文波的轮廓，影如一尊小小菩萨，眉目秾丽到凭生出一点戾气来，菩萨见了血光，近妖近魅。

姜承録将软如泥的小美人轻轻搂起来，刘青松掀眼去看，那怀里人只小小一点，隐约一个清削的轮廓，姜承録将他往怀里滚了滚，那半张瓷雪的脸就侧向里，不再被看见，一截手腕花枝般垂落着，随着人离去的步子荡啊晃，一折就能断了。

喻文波像是个小小欲醉瓶，兜了男人满心的欲念之火，烧得神志不清，细密密的汗散开，呼吸湿湿的，热热的，姜承録握着他的腰，另一只手分开他的腿，往里面探去。阴沉沉的水色。他腰腹偶然紧绷起来，吞吐着格外烧人的快感，喘也哭似地，叫男人饶了他。

那儿是水淋淋的，湿了姜承録满手，他觉得不舒服，又渴得很，酒精把他蒸失了魂魄，什么也顾不上了，只是胡乱蹭动着要得到满足，姜承録插进他，一寸寸挤开紧致的肉穴，搅动着泉眼。

他喝了酒，醉醺醺地压在喻文波身上，到处揉他，将他揉成碎雪，极深极重地，稳稳地顶动着。

喻文波很是昏沉，过分敏感的身体得到爱抚，只是一味地去寻欢，那快感好像是霎时的，也太过凶猛了一些。姜承録一会儿将性器抽出，塞到他手里去，一会儿在他胸脯上蹭动，一会儿伏身去吸他的阴穴，舔弄着挑逗着，要他们两人身上都沾满了对方的气味，喻文波什么也做不了只是受着，被过分逼人的快感弄得湿了眼睛，呜呜咽咽地叫唤。

小波，小波。姜承録好温柔地叫他，手来回勾勒着阴穴口，在他双腿间柔嫩的地方磨，喻文波难得有些力气夹住他的手，偏过头挨着有些冰凉的床面，汗津津的黑发软而细，一副承受不住的模样。

“小波能听见我说话吗？”姜承録又来亲他，拉他的手搭在小腹上。

这里好厉害，能怀宝宝吗？

喻文波倦倦地垂着眼睫，并不作声。灯色只在他身上薄薄一层，照出扇形的残翅样的阴影。姜承録爱得不行，一口一口亲着他的脸，他尖尖的莲瓣似的下颌，又将手指捉起来亲亲，“小波给我生个宝宝吧，好不好，好不好。”

那夜是冬夜，簌簌的，从枝头坠下一朵又一朵雪花，静默之中是一片沙沙的残食声。喻文波只觉得，有什么在从内里咬噬他，从骨骸间，血脉间，他像是慢慢结了霜，又被细细地咬开了。一种湿意从他身体里漫出来，渗出来，凝住他身上的火色，他渐渐清醒，殊丽极致的眉目，凝看眼前的人。

“不好。”

斩钉截铁，生而冷。姜承録像一个做错事的小孩子，低着头，只是圈着他的手不松开，他醉了不清醒，好一会儿抽动肩膀笑了一下，无事发生一般，又凑过去亲喻文波。喻文波一手抵在他胸口，将他轻巧推开，再说了一次：不好。

姜承録捏住他的腕来回摩挲着，他力气使得小，只是吓唬吓唬他。喻文波却像是什么都不怕，一只手搭在肚子上，半撑起身子和他对峙，那身上细密密的吻痕暧昧极了。姜承録凑过去一些，他也不躲，仿佛笃定了姜承録拿他没办法，不再愿意配合他。姜承録露出一种少见的很邪乎的笑，他那么笑的时候杀意已经冲到喉咙口，再也咽不下去，就把喻文波扯到怀里来。

喻文波不知道哪儿来的力气，扭开他，从枕头里摸出一把精美的小刀就往姜承録身上刺去，姜承録躲得快，但被划伤了手臂，喻文波顿了一下，退后半步又扑了上去。姜承録拧住他的手腕，怕他伤了自己，另一手捏着喻文波的脸，那张瓷白小脸沾了血，凄然，美艳，决绝。

喻文波不断地挥舞着小刀乱划，姜承録忍无可忍，手上用力一折，接着抬手摔了他一巴掌，他手劲大，把喻文波整个人都掀过去。小刀当啷一声落在地板上，喻文波软软地跌在床面上，无生息的，脸上浮出一个浅红的掌印来。半响，他把脸微微往床铺间埋了一下，闷闷地咳喘起来，身上沾着不知道是他的还是姜承録的血。

喻文波伏在床边，柔而亮的黑发轻轻搭下来，眼睛也倦倦垂着。视线里姜承録站起来，从匣子里找出药粉和纱布，一圈一圈包扎好伤口。

一会儿，他从地板上捡起那把刀端详，“这不是你的。高天亮还是刘青松的？”

喻文波不说话，姜承録拽着他的手臂将他拖到自己怀里，用绸制睡衣的袖口细细擦他脸上的血痕，捏着他的下颌托起来。

“或者说，我换个问法。他们两个谁更讨你喜欢？”

喻文波一时间乖巧得很，慢慢眨着眼睛，小脸往姜承録掌上蹭了蹭，眉目恹然，嘴唇水亮而苍白，整个人白瓷一样薄而透，那点血色更显得他一捏就碎的脆弱。姜承録受不了他这模样，小东西捏捏就眼红，多亲两下就淌眼泪水，顶得深了会喘得要人命，稍稍凶他一点就恹恹的，一副没精气的样子。

他想说抱歉，但说不出口，却说的是，“不说话，就是都喜欢。他们碰过你是吗？他们亲你哪儿了？”

喻文波摇头，绒绒细发，只是再往他怀里依了依。

喜欢你......

他小声地说。

姜承録脸色一冷，“你说什么？”

喻文波的声音清冷冷，又小，又软，又糯，好像是十五六岁那样子，那么乖那么乖，那模样叫姜承錄想了好些年。

“喜欢你……”

姜承録将他从怀里捞出来，捞到眼前，“我是谁？你喜欢我，我是谁？”

喻文波的眉头轻轻蹙起来，不作声了，那模样看得姜承録心都碎了。焦急。难耐。疼。他咬着喻文波的唇瓣嚼嚼，把他吃痛的呻吟吞到肚子里去。他闻到他眼泪的气味，冷香，莲一样，雪一样。

你不要再装了喻文波，你恨我。你很恨我，恨我把你喜欢的人逼上绝路，恨我炸了礁堡，恨我抢你，恨我对你做的每一件事情。

他按上喻文波的肚子，低声说，“你放心，你不会有孩子的。但你记住，要是有一天我死了，一定带着你一起。你会和我关在一间棺材里，生同眠、死也同穴。”

他那眼神，说是疯了也不过分，直直地凝望着喻文波，仿佛要将他一生的宏图伟业都交代在这张床上，那背后残垣断壁。喻文波冷清的一张脸，听了每个字，尽无波无澜，最后只是被他轻轻压倒在床上，像一声可有可无的叹息，幽幽地落进了雪里。

化而无痕迹。

青蝶绕过了花枝，春来时。刘青松从装甲车上跳下来，又爬上高高的围栏，拿马鞭敲打着那扇易碎的高窗，他长高了一些，五官也长开了，金发毛糟地翘在脑袋上。敲了一会儿，他瞧见窗边隐约约有人影，赶忙缩了下去。

他从墙边拿起刚摘的新鲜的花，粉白的刺蔷薇，一个个好好地扶了扶，转着圈踱步。他等了很久，没等到喻文波出来，渐渐地失去耐心似地，将花枝夹在腋下，从裤子里掏出烟来。这烟是高天亮给他的，说喻文波喜欢。他半信半疑，抽过一根，好呛，走的时候他从高天亮桌上顺了两条，后来就一直只吸这个。

手拢起来点火，风一阵一阵，他垂眼凝看着自己的鞋头，正想要蹲下来擦拭，忽然听见一声枪响，抬头一瞧，院外一颗歪脖子树上一只鸟直直地坠了下来。他手指捏着那根烟，狠狠地吸上一口，眉眼如飞般，回过头去见喻文波正在那窗口，抬枪瞄准了他。

他将烟叼在嘴边，举起花来向他招了招，咧开一个干干净净的笑容，那模样恍惚间叫喻文波记忆起从前的许多事情。他也露出最柔软的一个笑容，悲怜地垂眼，从那池水微澜中识出自己的倒影。


End file.
